swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Gossam
Homebrew Reference Book: New Republic Campaign Guide Gossam are diminutive reptilian humanoids known for their shrewd and cunning nature. Few Gossam on their homeworld own property, and instead serve as indentured servants to the Commerce Guild. Most Gossam find this a dreary reality, rarely complaining out loud for fear of losing the roofs over their heads. For ten years after the Battle of Naboo, the Gossam homeworld of Castell suffered a great depression due to the heavy taxation of trade routes. This resulted in lowered profits, and little demand for Castellan goods. Gossam were at each other's throats over food, jobs, and passage offworld until the Commerce Guild finally appointed a Gossam as its president. President Shu Mai is credited with lifting Castell out of it's depression though her aggressive business practices, her support of the Gossam workforce, and her taciturn negotiation tactics. Gossam Characteristics Personality: Gossam are selfish, scheming being skilled in the art of business. Their goods are usually cheap to manufacture and overpriced. They are always looking for an angle they can play to come out ahead. A Gossam's word means precious little in most other Species' opinions. Physical Description: A Gossam stands roughly 1.25 meters tall, and has pebbly green skin, large yellow eyes, and an elongated neck, and a tapered head. In addition to exotic robes and finery, Gossam aristocrats and trade negotiators often wear elevated footwear to appear taller during meetings with other Species. Age Groups: Gossam age at the following stages: Homeworld: Castell is an industrial world located on the edge of The Colonies, bordering The Core. The planet is central to the Commerce Guild's manufacturing operations. Languages: Gossam speak a language of the same name. It consists of lispy vocalizations, croaks, and trills. Written Gossam has a jagged alphabet that combines into short words and long sentences. Most Gossam learn Basic. Example Names: Min Cho, Xiri Gan, Zim Li, Shu Mai, Shan Sien, Mei Tran. Adventurers: Most Gossam traveling the galaxy are either legitimate merchants or shady smugglers. Gossam pirates are also common. Due to their small statue, Gossam are frequently underestimated. Most tramp freighter captains pay little heed to reports of Gossam piracy- that is, until they have a Gossam pirate's Blaster Pistol shoved in their face. Gossam heroes are typically Nobles, Scoundrels, or Technicians. Force-users among the Species are exceedingly rare. Gossam Species Traits Gossam share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: Gossam receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, Wisdom, and Charisma; but they suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength and Constitution. Gossam are agile and quick-witted, but their small stature makes them weak against physical challenges. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Gossam gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Gossam have a base speed of 4 squares. * Silver Tongued: '''Gossam are skilled in battering and diplomacy, and are equally capable in legal negotiations as they are underground business. A Gossam may choose to reroll any Persuasion check, keeping the better of the two results. * '''Automatic Languages: All Gossam can speak, read, and write both Basic and Gossam. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Gossam